


is this your first time?

by copperwings



Series: five word prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Skydiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: The prompt was Victuuri with "is this your first time?"-In which Yuuri lost a bet and is afraid of heights.





	is this your first time?

**Author's Note:**

> There was a [list of five word prompts](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/post/162352314184/five-word-prompts) on tumblr. I'm gathering the prompts here from tumblr so they're easier to find.

Yuuri swallowed to get rid of a lump in his throat, but it refused to disappear. If he survived, he was going to _kill_ Phichit for making him do this. Well, in a sense it was his own fault for losing that stupid bet, but who would have guessed Phichit was going to win?

Yuuri swallowed again and watched as the small plane rolled out of the hangar, followed by a man who was walking after the slow-moving plane and checking something behind the wings. Yuuri glanced at the airplane, horrified, and then did a double take as the person following the plane was walking closer now, crouching so he could slip under the airplane’s wing.

“All checked and ready to roll, Chris,” the man shouted through the open door of the plane, and the pilot gave him a thumbs-up through the front window.

Yuuri stared at the man, who now turned to face him with a smile. His hair was a fascinating silver color and his eyes were bluer than the sky. He was wearing one of those plane mechanic’s overalls, but somehow he managed to make the overalls look like runway high fashion as he strolled over.

Jumping out of an airplane was going to be _terrifying_.

But well, jumping out of an airplane with _that_ strapped to his back was surely going to be… _interesting_.

 _That_ being his skydiving instructor—Yuuri looked down at the booking information he had printed out—Victor Nikiforov, who was undoubtedly one of the hottest men Yuuri had ever laid eyes on. He stopped in front of Yuuri with a radiant smile on his face.

“Yuuri Katsuki?” Victor Nikiforov asked.

Yuuri could only nod.

“Welcome to Nikicomet Skydiving school! My name is Victor Nikiforov and I’ll be your instructor for today’s jump. Is this your first time?” Victor asked, shaking hands with Yuuri.

Yuuri nodded and tried to find his voice. “Yeah,” he managed.

Victor measured Yuuri with his eyes. “Nervous?” he asked with a slight laugh.

“Terrified,” Yuuri admitted.

“No need to be nervous, Yuuri, I’ll be doing all the work. You just need to enjoy the ride,” Victor said with a warm smile. He even had the audacity to _wink_ after his words.

Yuuri was pretty sure that despite being terribly afraid of heights, he was _definitely_ going to enjoy the ride.


End file.
